


Elephant in the room

by MoskaFleur



Series: Reddie twitter threads [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkwardness, Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Threesome, twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: Inspired by a Friends' episode: #Reddie AU in which Eddie never divorced Myra afterwards and Richie never confessed. But Myra, seeing as her marriage was falling apart decided to spice things up by bringing another man into the bedroom.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie twitter threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Elephant in the room

**Author's Note:**

> This shit happened because @cj-turtle-alliteration on tumblr refreshed my memory on that episode and I couldn't help myself.

Myra decides she can't have another woman in the bedroom, that's a no go. But she's okay with a man, because... well, she'll be receiving all the attention, and... Eddie is straight and will not oppose her. Not on this, considering they both want to save this marriage.

Ever since Eddie came back things have been rough. They've never been very sexual. They had sex once every few months, at most. But it was never a problem, Eddie didn't seek it, Myra wasn't thrilled by the idea either, and she had never suspected him of cheating. They just weren't like that.

But when Eddie came back from this visit to his old town, he turned distant. The more she tried to discover if he was cheating on her, the less proof she could find. She had gone through his phone, his clothes, even his bank account. Nothing was amiss, perhaps he isn't hiding anything. Maybe their marriage is just falling off.

She speaks to her friends, reads magazines at the hairdresser... and eventually realises maybe they're bored.

So when she suggests they find someone to make it more interesting, she especifically suggests someone Eddie knows so it's less awkward. She doesn't trust strangers, they could be serial killers, or worse: filled with all kinds of diseases.

Eddie isn't sure about this, but ultimately accepts, because... well, he wants to save his marriage, he guesses.

He has this argument with himself in his head in which he makes excuses for every candidate he knows: Ben and Bill are married too, they're not an option. Mike is travelling around the world at the moment, making up for all the time he lost in Derry for the past 27 years.

Even Steve from accounting is not an option. He likes peanuts too much. It's a risk he's not willing to take.

So he logically settles for Richie. Richie, who's in NY for about 3 weeks, work-related. Which, all things considered, is a bad choice. No matter how you look at it. The mom jokes turning into wife jokes? Sounds lovely. But there's no other choice, is it?

And yet, he knows he's already make up his mind. It **has** to be Richie. They both share something unspoken. They always have. He wouldn't do this with anyone else, as embarrassing as it is.

But how is he going to bring it up? '_Hey, Rich, would you like to fuck my wife?_' Just thinking about it makes him feel sick, but he has to.

* * *

He calls Richie and they both go get a coffee.

The cafe is quiet. Eddie doesn't like that. Anyone could hear them.

They sit at a table close to the windows and everything looks very interesting. Like that trash can over there with the pigeon walking by past it.

"Alright, spill it" Richie says, his eyes on Eddie, and drinks a bit from his coffee. "I know you're up to something, bought me a coffee, that's like giving cocaine to a squirrell. I'm not complaning but I can see the smoke coming out of your ears, bro"

Eddie curses under his breath. "Jesus, I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Richie smiles fondly at him, pleased with himself. "No, you cannot, Edspaguetti"

"Fine, fine, alright. I had this speech on my mind and now it's all gone so bear with me, give me a moment" he sighs, bracing for what's coming. "Ever since I came back, my marriage is... not working. Not like it worked well before but I assumed it was normal, everyone complains about their wives, you know?

Richie seems tense although he tries to cover it up with his joker façade. "I don't think calling your wife 'mommy'-"

"Please, don't"

Eddie sighs. "Myra wants to... spice things up... a bit, in the bedroom, that is. And she, well, she wants another man for this. Couldn't convince her otherwise..."

If Richie seemed tense before now he looks about to bolt. "Oh- oh hell"

Eddie throws himself over the table before Richie tries to run away and catches his wrist. He isn't even aware of this act until he's done it. He feels pathetically desperate. "We can't have strangers, it's too dangerous, it has to be someone we know is... healthy"

Richie is silent but his eyes are almost out of his sockets.

"Ben and Bill are married so they're out of the picture... Mike is..." Eddie finally gives his rehearshed speech but Richie is somewhere else. It's been a few minutes since his mind disconnected from reality.

He finally releases Richie's wrist and Richie doesn't move. "I'll do it" he says, cutting Eddie's thoughts. He drinks the rest of his coffee, almost all of it, in one big chug. "If someone has to save that cursed marriage, it'll be me"

Eddie feels all kinds of things at the same time. A knot in his throat, heat in his face an undeniable warmth blooming in his crotch. But none of them show or so he hopes.

He just smiles politely, averting Richie's eyes and looking out the cafe window as he sips from his coffee.

* * *

Eddie can't stop thinking about it.

He wasn't thrilled at the prospect of a threesome, he's always been very traditional. But now that Richie is in it he isn't sure anymore. He can't deny it, he's curious. But that's as much as he's ready to admit to himself.

Myra hasn't brought it up for the past two days and Eddie is getting nervous. What if she's changed her mind? Now that Eddie had already gotten his head around it and was ready for it. Perhaps eager even.

He reminds her that he talked to Richie and he agreed, she hums and accepts.

They set a date. 3 days until they do it.

Eddie is going to lose it. He doesn't know why he's so worked up about it. It's exciting and also embarrassing? Perhaps.

And then Richie calls him on the phone.

He picks it up with clammy hands and tries to keep his voice on a normal pitch.

"Hey about this... thing" Richie seems nervous and for a moment Eddie thinks he's going to back down, he can already feel the disappointment in the back of his neck.

"Since we're gonna have to interact and all... maybe we should like, I don't know rehears- No, that sounds bad, wait-" Richie keeps talking but Eddie has calmed down. Richie's not backing away, he's just nervous. "More like- ugh- nevermind this is FUCKING dumb, I'll see you on Saturday, man"

And with that he hangs up. _The motherfucker_. Eddie can't blame him, this is weird as fuck. He still has that feeling that something will go wrong and in the end they won't do it.

It's like he's secretly praying for an escape route, but at the same he's thrilled by the weirdness of it all, he **wants** to do it.

* * *

The day comes.

He hasn't slept all night but it doesn't matter, he's fine, everything is fine.

He has been staring at the mirror for at least 20 minutes. What kind of face is he supposed to make the moment he sees Richie's dick? Should he react at all? They're both gonna fuck Myra, but should they interact with each other too?

He's never been with a man.

Has Richie been with a man?

Is Richie expecting ANYTHING FROM HIM?

And now he's having a panic attack, right, fucking fantastic.

That's when Richie arrives. Myra let's him in and is... politically nice to him. Eddie knows fake niceness when he sees it because he does that too. Certain habits have rubbed on him from being married. He cringes and wonders why would Myra give this a shot when she's so clearly unattracted to the idea. Or maybe to Richie.

Richie and him lock eyes from across the room for 2 seconds and now Eddie's sporting a semi. _This is going well._

Myra is getting ready in the bathroom as they both march into the bedroom and awkwardness ensues.

Richie is looking at him but Eddie can't meet his eyes, they're too close. He needs air so he opens the window and starts pacing around the room like he's looking for something extremely necessary.

"Eds" Richie says.

He can feel the smirk in his voice, but it's awkward, as awkward as he feels.

Eddie looks at him then and Richie sighs so hard Eddie's dick twitches.

"Maybe we should kiss" he says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

Eddie chokes on his own saliva. He doesn't know where to look but apparently Richie doesn't know what to do with his hands so it's fine.

Richie gesticulates. "To get rid of the awkwardness, you know? Like-"

Eddie looks at him then, growing a pair for once in his life. Well, second time actually. "Yeah, yeah, you're- you're right, let's do it"

And Richie all but dives to catch Eddie's mouth. And yet it's soft, he catches Eddie's non-existent upper lip between his and breathes him in.

Eddie guesses that should be enough to get off the awkwardness.

But he kisses back, the smallest amount of tongue he can possibly use without making it weird. According to him.

He's so nervous he can feel his own heartbeat pulsing in his ears. He wants to grab Richie and close the gap between their bodies but would that be too much? They're about to fuck his wife, they shouldn't- this isn't- And then Richie is grabbing his face with both hands.

And Eddie opens his mouth when he exhales, his hands going for Richie's hips. Richie takes the oportunity to plunge his tongue inside his mouth and Eddie sees fireworks. He holds Richie close and feels a gasp when his hard-on rocks against Richie's thigh.

And then Myra comes out of the bathroom and they bolt into different directions like nothing happened.

She's not wearing anything special, she's just kind of there, looking almost bored.

"Umm, you know what?" Richie starts. "I can't do this, I thought I could but- ummm nope so you two... have fun I need to get very drunk"

Eddie stares at him dumbfounded, mouth bruised and hard in his pants. "What"

"Yeah, man, I- this is just too much for me, sorry. But hey, good luck and... all that" Richie smiles awkwardly and leaves the flat.

* * *

Eddie doesn't sleep that night either. The next day he goes straight to Richie's flat and knocks on the door like he's trying to break it.

"I've got a gun, you son of a bitch, don't even try!" he hears Richie shout from inside.

"You've got a gun?!" Eddie screams.

"Oh" he hears Richie again, this time softer. The door opens before him and Richie looks at him like he's trying very hard to look normal but his hair's disheveled and has bags under his eyes. "Nah, but they don't know that, so-"

"You think someone who's coming to rob you is gonna knock on the door?"

"Just because they're criminals doesn't mean they don't have manners, Eddie, don't be clasist"

"Clasist- I swear, Rich, you-" Eddie deflates then. He's so tired.

Richie sees how bad he looks. He hasn't shaved today. Neither of them have.

"Why did you leave?"

"'Cause I couldn't do it, I already told you" Richie isn't looking at him. He's looking around the room. Like he had the day before.

"But it was- going so well, I mean-" Eddie shuts his mouth abruptly. _Oh. OH_. Oh, wow, he **is** tired. He just said that, didn't he?

Richie looks at him. Eddie's come too far, he doesn't even care anymore. "Come on, don't say you didn't feel that" he tries to acuse, finger pointing at Richie, but he sound like he's begging.

Richie sighs. "Eds. I'm gay."

He's about to say 'Don't call me Eds' but his brain shuts off, and "Yeah?" is the most intelligent sound its willing to produce.

"Yep"

Eddie manages to regain his composture. "So- so why did you agree to this shit in the first place?!"

"Do you want me to make you a sketch?" Richie sounds embarrassed. 

That's not when it hits Eddie. Because Eddie is not a Disney Channel character, he's not mentally deficient. He knows this was a possibility considering current events. But there was a small part of his brain that laughed at the idea. Because it's Richie. It's his friend. Childhood friend. The only person that's really managed to get under his skin and not just with irritation. The only person that's made him question his own person.

"Oh"

"Very eloquent"

"Shut up"

"I'm sorry about that, though, it wasn't fair on my side. I shouldn't have done that. Go there just to- ugh- I'm really sorry. It was nasty of me. I can't lose you, Eds. I know it's kind of weird now but..."

"I liked it" he says and he covers his mouth because, did he just say that out loud?

"You liked it" Richie repeats stupidly.

"Yeah?" Eddie answers just as stupidly.

"O-kay" Richie blinks a couple of times. And whistles with relief but in a mocking manner like the idiot he is.

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"I've been told, yes." Richie says distractedly. "How's the wife? I take it I made things weird leaving like that-" He's not looking at Eddie again, he's looking for something to do with his hands.

"Why are you avoiding the elephant in the room, Richie?"

Richie smirks. _Too easy_. "I'm pretty sure the elephant is in your flat, actually"

"THAT is SO unnecessarily mean-!"

"I know, okay?! I'm nervous, what the fuck do you want me to say, Eds?!" Richie agitates his arms around him like he's gone mad.

"Don't call me Eds, asshole! I came here because from the moment I thought about this" he makes a back and forth gesture signaling the two of them, "I knew my marriage was forfeit! I haven't been sleeping, I feel like shit! And then you kissed me and you've fucked me over!"

"But you liked it!" Richie accuses his friend.

"Yeah, so what, you liked it more!"

"Probably" Richie settles and Eddie feels bad.

Silence.

"Or maybe not, maybe we both... liked it... a lot" Eddie adds.

It's like it was rehearsed how they then meet halfway in a searing kiss. Richie's tongue is in his mouth. His tongue is in Richie's too. He bites his lower lip and swears internally that he's never been this turned on in his whole life.

Eddie pushes Richie slowly backwards until they hit the sofa's arm and he falls on it. Suddenly he feels vulnerable. "Can I get you to change your mind and-"

"I'd be very impressed if you now pulled your wife out of your pocket"

Eddie shakes his head. "No wife, asshole"

"No wife" Richie breathes hard. Eddie can tell he's turned on too. "Come here right now"

And Eddie does.

**Author's Note:**

> Original thread: https://twitter.com/MoskaFleur/status/1192384732056760320?s=20
> 
> Come fangirl with me, I'm @moskafleur everywhere


End file.
